


Was There Ever a Question?

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Family Should Support Family [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Charlie is a good brother, Disabled Character, F/F, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sign Language, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Alex utilizes Charlie and Reggie’s help to ask Willie to spend the rest of his life with him.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Family Should Support Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972645
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	Was There Ever a Question?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinderSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSong/gifts), [JATP_ClearSkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JATP_ClearSkin/gifts).



When Ray received the child support payments from the Molinas, he truly didn’t want it. He gave Alex every cent that was sent for him, and set up a bank account for Charlie with his own card, so he could access whatever he needed or wanted without feeling like he had to ask Ray. He did though. Charlie asked him if whatever he was going to buy was okay to bring in the house, and Ray rarely saw a reason to say no. Charlie bought things for Damien and Carlos, too. Ray was proud of that. Alex though, Alex had a very specific purchase in mind. He took Reggie with him.

”Are you sure this isn’t crazy, Reg?” Alex asked as they skimmed the displays. “We’ve only been together a year.”

”One year and eight months.” Reggie corrected offhandedly. Alex raised an eyebrow at his best friend. “You think I don’t pay attention?” Reggie laughed, “I pay attention. Especially to my friends happiness.”

”What?”

Reggie shrugged, keeping his gaze on the merchandise, “You were happy before you started dating Willie. But you were even happier after. And even happier after he moved in with us. And you’ve been the happiest since we got Charlie back in your life.” Reggie paused. “That was ten months ago, if you were wondering.”

”Wow, Reg. I-“

”Don’t get all emotional on me.” Reggie grinned, “Come on, I think he’d like this one.” He directed Alex to a piece in the case. “What do you think?”

”Its perfect.” He gripped Reggie’s shoulder. “Thanks, Reg. For everything.”

”Anytime, man.” Reggie beamed.

Alex was calm for once in his life. He was used to being anxious and nervous no matter what was going on, but today he was calm. Reggie helped him pick out the ring, Luke and Julie were tasked with bringing Willie out to the studio. Even though Carlos and Charlie were the only that still lived with Ray, Ray was used to the whole family being fixtures. Ray was sitting in the studio with his sons.

”Alex, I’m proud of you.” Ray said in the silence as they waited.

”What?” Alex glanced at Reggie and the boys, who just grinned.

”You’ve come a long way from the scared boy I brought home that day. You’ve become comfortable with who you are, you found a love you want to hold onto, you saved Charlie from being repressed the way you were. You showed all of us what it was like to be true to yourself. I don’t know if Julie ever would’ve gotten the courage to tell me she was dating Flynn before you came out, and now they’re married.”

Reggie nodded, “Me and Luke danced around each other for ages before you made me feel brave enough to make the first move.” Alex laughed at that, thinking back to when he sat Reggie down and told him to get his shit together and kiss the boy.

Suddenly, the door opened, Willie looked confused as Julie pulled him in. Ray gave Alex’s shoulder a squeeze, before moving away to stand beside his other boys. ‘What’s going on?’ Willie signed, ‘Julie said there was emergency.’

”Not a bad emergency.” Alex clarified with a smile, “I just needed to see you.”

’Are you okay?’

”Yeah, yeah, I’m great.” Alex grinned, “I just...I needed to talk to you about something.” He took a deep breath, finally feeling the nerves start to settle in, he reached into his pocket, pulling the ring box out. “Willie, you have been one of the greatest things in my life. I know I can be sensitive-“

”Understatement.” Luke muttered, causing Reggie to elbow him in the ribs. “Sorry.”

Alex laughed, “I can be anxious and need grounding and still be a mess. But you have been understanding and careful, you watch for triggers that I never told you about and you’re careful to avoid them. I love you more than I thought I could love another person. I’ve never been more thankful for being run over than I was after you hit me. Because it led us to this.” Willie smiled at Alex, both their eyes full of tears. Alex slowly got down to one knee, holding out the box, “Willie, I love you. So much. Will you marry me?”

’Was there ever a question?’ Willie signed, trying to wipe his tears at the same time, ‘Of course I will marry you.’

They married in the studio a few months later, Charlie was Alex’s best man, and Damien was Willie’s. Reggie got ordained to do the wedding himself, and Alex thought his eyes would fall out from all the fond eye rolls he did at Reggie’s jokes. But they made it. And years down the road, Alex and Willie were with Ray at Charlie and Carlos and Damien’s graduation, getting pictures of Charlie proposing to Damien in the middle of the stage. Willie had to stop his husband from running down to celebrate his brother until after the ceremony was over. But that night, they were all together. Celebrating the love and achievements of the youngest members of their family. And Alex thought to himself that this was the way life should be. Family should always support family.


End file.
